Peach Bun
by Mrs Asakura Hao
Summary: New Year, Ren's bithday. HoroRen. Do I need to say more? Slight HaoYoh. Hope I'm in time.


Peach bun

Happy New Year and a happy birthday to Ren! Hope I'm not late!

Dedicated for all yaoi lovers and a happy new year!

Warnings: This story contains sex between two males. Click back if this offends you. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: There would be nothing called school in this world if Shaman King is mine…

* * *

Ren hummed happily when he walked his way down the stairs. When he went into the kitchen everyone was staring at him weirdly.

"What? Any crime to be happy?" Ren asked them. And by them, I meant, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo, Pirika, Chocolove, Faust, Eliza, Tamao, Ryu and Hao.

"No…" Yoh drawled on his words. "Not for normal people anyway. But you? It's a very rare occasion. Care to tell us what makes you so happy?"

Yoh grinned cheekily at Ren, who scowled deeply in response. Ren ignore the rest and went towards the fridge, grabbing at this carton of chocolate milk. Yep, chocolate milk, no more plain milk, after the incident one year ago with Horo. Gulping his milk down feverishly, he makes no moment to remove the delicious liquid away from his mouth. Finally when he had his full, he put his carton of milk back into the fridge and proceeds back towards his room, getting his Kwan Dao ready for his daily practice.

After breakfast, Horo settled on the porch, looking at Ren practicing his daily work out. He looked careful at Ren's feature, especially how his muscle arched with each stroke of his Kwan Dao into the air, and how the sweat found it's way down from his shoulder to the waistband of his pants at his front and back. Horo found him jealous of the sweat, wishing that he was the one sliding down Ren's body, his thoughts gradually changing to him licking Ren's sweat. Ren's pants was riding low on his hips too and if Ren can just jump a little bit more…

Horo shook his head violently to get the idea of his head but soon moaned in pain when he felt at certain tightness in his pants growing more tight as each moment passed. Horo quickly head inside the onsen to take a quick cold morning bath to wash off the lust in him. However, it seems even that the temperature of the water did nothing to cool off his 'heat'. His lustful thoughts developed into Ren in the shower room with him. They helped each other shower off the dirt off each other. Their hands sliding across each other chest, eventually, his hand slides down Ren's chest slowly, slowly and settled on…

Horo widen his eyes and slapped both his cheek. He turned the temperature of the water colder and soaks himself for at least 30minutes, getting a slap from Anna for wasting the water too. He decide to retreat to his room to bang his head on the wall to have those filthy thoughts of Ren out of his mind but to do that, he have to pass by the porch, where Ren was practicing. He silently prayed that Ren decided to end his training earlier and am currently in the kitchen drinking his favourite beverage. Apparently, god doesn't love him.

He quickly scurried pass and ran into his room, heart thumping hard against his chest. He was certain that when he passed by hurriedly, he saw Ren gave him a sexy smirk from the corner of his eye. Horo groaned in pain and started banging his head against the wall, hard.

Ren, still standing half naked in the back yard of the onsen was laughing his ass off. He knows how badly he can affect Horo and he was using full use of it. He deliberately wore a pant too lose for him so that it would hang dangerously low on his hips. And he had abandoned his top to increase the effect. And when Horo was running passed the opened shojo door to the backyard, he quickly flash him a sexy smirk when Horo glanced at him slightly. He would do more than just smirking sexily if he has the time. Ren just love teasing his boyfriend.

It has been two years since the milk incident. Many snuggling and kisses has been exchanged between them, but nothing more had happened other then tongue kissing. Ren is tired of waiting and decided to take action.

Tomorrow is the day for countdown to New Year, also his birthday. He hoped he could arouse Horo greatly by then and have their first wonderful lovemaking session by then. No, he's not going to say sex, so crude! Sex is just having your virginity or body given to someone without any love or passion, only pleasure exists. Lovemaking is having sex with someone you love, giving him or her your body and love. This is as defined by Ren.

Looking in the direction of where Horo disappeared too, Ren gave a sly smile but soon burst into laughter when he heard constant banging coming from Horo's room.

Anna shouted from her room for Horo to stop, adding some threats to it. Yoh look at the floor quizzically when he felt a vibration from below followed by a threat from Anna and wondered what did Horo or Ren do now. Yoh yelped and jumped a little when a pair strong arm hugged him from the waist. The owner of the arms nibbled and licked Yoh's neck making Yoh purr slightly.

"I bet that was Horo banging his head on the wall in his room to have his sultry thoughts of Ren out of his brain." A husky voice mumbled into Yoh's neck kissing on the tender skin.

"Mnn… Most probably… Ah! A-ahh!! Hao! S-stop it!"

The said person had slid one of his hands lower to the front of Yoh's pants and was massaging the bulge in there. Hao removed Yoh's clothing using his other hand and begun licking and nibbling Yoh's back. Needless to say what happens next.

Back in Horo's room, he had stopped banging his head on the wall but bang it against his pillow instead, faster than before. But after a while he stopped, seeing that it's quite useless as he thought of him spanking Ren instead.

'Argh… Nothing is going to work. Please kill me god…' Horo cried in anime style. Over the two years Horo had controlled himself greatly, trying to not to go beyond than kissing. He does not wish to rush Ren into having sex with him, as he knows his boyfriend had a horrendous childhood and might feel afraid. He had stuff it all in himself, controlling and controlling his urge, he can feel that he's up to his limit. He stopped crying and looked at the picture frame at his bedside table. The picture was of him and kissing in the kitchen two years back ago. It was so fascinating how time flies. In a blink two years had passed and New Year is approaching once again.

'Hey, wait a minute. New Year? Isn't it Ren's birthday too?! Shit'

Horo shoot out of his bed, looking around his room wildly, he has not thought of a present for Ren yet! He knows Ren would not care about it but he still felt awful that he, as Ren's boyfriend would forget about his birthday present. He rack through his brain trying to think of the perfect present he can get for Ren. Previous year he had given him 5 trays of milk (in cartons), he wonder what he can give him this year.

'Hmm… What does Ren likes besides Milk? Hmm…'

Of course, with his thick skull it took him till when the sun has set to finally thought of it.

Dinner was a torture for Horo as Ren kept 'accidentally' brushing him. Ren kept banging his leg against his shin, the front of his shoe would always brush against his leg, and their arms would touch when they were picking at the dishes. Each touch would sent a jolt to Horo, making him jump up. Throughout the dinner, Ren would always seem to be leaning closer to him then suddenly move away. Many a times Horo wants to just jump on Ren and fuck him right then and there, but he had to control himself, especially in front of everyone who had stay over for the celebration tomorrow. The twins who were sitting opposite Horo and Ren watched them tightly like an eagle throughout the dinner, Hao sniggering now and then when Horo jumped slightly from his seat. Yoh just chuckled and shake his head at Horo.

After dinner, everyone returned back to their room, leaving Yoh and Hao in the kitchen with Anna supervising them in case they slack off and did not do their job. All Horo have to do now is to wait until everyone has fallen asleep for his plan to work…

Next night.

Everyone was running about the onsen, except for Anna, putting up decorations around the house. The decorations previously for Christmas had been taken down and now put up with New Year decorations instead. Horo had been ogling at Ren since he came down to the kitchen this morning for breakfast. His outfit was _sexy_. It was gothic and kind of bondage. Gothic stuff had always attract to him like bees to honey.

When he saw Ren trying to help out with the decorations, he stopped himself be he can drool in front of everyone. Ren's top was hitching up when he stretched up to hang the decorations on the wall and his pants had drooped slightly, revealing a tiny bit of his underwear. Scratch that, revealing his_ tongs_.

There's one hour left to count down and when every one is settled down, their eyes were glued to the television screen, waiting for the countdown to begin while they watch the performance aired on tv over at the Tokyo tower, where a stage had been built. Finally, there's one minute left. Everyone look at one another giving each other a grin, even Anna had shown a tiny smile.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The occupants of the onsen whooped and wished each other a happy New Year after which they turned to Ren and yelled to him a happy birthday.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!"

Ren grinned at them when they came back into the living room with a cake in their hands, singing the birthday song. Ren blow the candle off but soon it came back again. This happened for another two times before Ren got irritated and Yoh had hit Hao in the chest. Chocolove being the stupid person who does not know when to stop his nonsense stopped everyone, claiming he has another birthday song for Ren. He started singing before anyone could stop him.

"Zhu ni sheng ri dao mei,

Zhu ni dan gao fa mei!

Zhu ni chu men jian gui,

Zhu ni zhong sheng chan fei!"

Anna chucked her slippers at Chocolove by the end of his song, everyone ignored him and dig into the cake. Horo was sitting on the coach eating his cake with such ferocity as though if he didn't finish it in one second, some people might take it away from him. But he soon nearly choke on his second serving of cake as Ren settled on his lap, leaning back onto him, grinding his buttock onto his crouch. Horo let a small groan out and covered his mouth quickly, hoping Ren had not heard it, missing the smirk on Ren's face. Ren moved a little bit more in Horo's lap before standing up and went towards the twins, indulging himself in their conversation.

Horo quickly ran to his room before anyone can notice the bulge in his pants to settle his 'problem'. When Anna announced everyone to be heading to their room in 5 minutes time, everyone rushed forward to hand Ren his birthday present. No one noticed the missing Horo. Ren waited until everyone went back to bed before going back to his own room, lingering a while outside Horo's birthday. Needless to say, he was quite disappointed when Horo had still not ravished him even after the treatment he gave him earlier on. He had even wore sexy gothic clothes to attract him!

Ren went into his room and took his nightclothes from his wardrobe and went to his bathroom to change into them. When he got to his bed, he stared shockingly at the basket on his bed. It was full of PEACH BUNS! Ren was nearly in ecstasy, he loves peach bun! He notice a little white paper protruding out, in between two peach buns and open the note up.

'_Hey Ren!_

_Guess what?! Happy birthday! Sorry I can't get any other present for you, I couldn't find the time to buy them for you so, tada! I've decided to bake your favourite peach buns! You had better appreciate them! I had burnt my fingers many times just to bake these nasty little buns! Ciao! –wink-_

_Lots of love,_

_Horo.'_

Ren felt tears welling up in his eye. So that is the reason why Horo had many bandages on his finger! Feeling determined, Ren barge into Horo's room without knocking on the door. Thank god Horo had finish doing him some minutes ago, or he would be caught by Ren red-handed. From the way Ren was walking he thought he was angry about something and tried to ask him but was cut off when Ren kissed him hard on the lips. He looked back at Ren with wide questioning eye. Ren stared back into Horo's eyes with unshed tears in his and said 'thank you' to Horo earnestly.

Horo realize what he meant and grinned back awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"You tried the buns yet?"

Ren shake his head and took one bun into his hand. He peeled a small part of it n pop it sexily into his mouth, munching it with his fingers still attached to his lips. He make sure Horo watched every action he did.

"Mph, damn delicious." Ren purred, blinking his long eyelashes seductively at Horo. Horo gulped nervously and replied, "Did you know that if peach buns were to go with honey it will taste better?"

"Really?" Ren raised his eyebrow at Ren and smirk lightly. "But I would rather have the honey on its own."

Ren pulled out the jar of honey hidden underneath the buns and unscrewed it, dipping his finger into the honey n licked it off slowly. It was the last straw for Horo. He growled deeply in his throat and lunged forward at Ren, making him fall back onto the floorboard, the jar of honey rolled to their side.

"You forced me into this."

That was what Horo said when Ren gazed into Horo's glazed over eyes. His breath hitched when he noticed his eyes gleaming in the dark, full of lust. Ren smiled softly up at Horo and wrapped his arms around Horo's neck, pulling him down closer to him. They end up in a small and light kiss first before developing into a more passionate kiss. Horo lick and sucked on Ren's lips asking for entrance, which Ren complied easily. They had a tongue battle and Horo won in the end. Ren gave a lustful moan when Horo massaged his tongue with his own. When Horo pulled away, they both were panting hard. Ren's face was flushed from the lack of breath and was panting hot breath into Horo's face, his mouth opening and closing in small gasp.

Horo kissed Ren again for another few moments before reaching down to kiss Ren's neck. Ren's breath hitched slightly as Horo attacked his neck ferociously, leaving hickeys everywhere. Horo roamed his hands all over Ren's body, making him feel hot, his breath becoming more and more in shorter gasp, when he suddenly dipped his hands underneath Ren's shirt. Horo squeezed Ren's left nipple, making Ren cried out softly. He began pulling the zipper of Ren's top down using his teeth and tore it away from Ren. He stared down hungrily and scoots down kissing and licking every flesh he finds paying closer attention to the nipples and scars on his body, listening to Ren's moans and mews. Feeling the room getting warm he tore his own top away from his body and kissed Ren again, pressing both their naked body together.

It felt so great, skin-to-skin. Horo pressed his crouch hard against Ren's, earning a groan from him and Ren. Ren shakily unzip Horo's pants and slipped them off along with his boxers before removing his own. Now laying on the floor, were two young stark naked man. Horo attack Ren's mouth again, having his hands roaming freely around Ren's body, Ren having his hand doing the same thing too. Ren settled his hand over Horo's length, sliding his hand down it, gaining a shiver from Horo. Using the moment, Ren flipped them over so that their position was that Ren is the one on the top. He smiled seductively and turned himself so that he was facing Horo's cock, Horo is facing his own cock. They both started giving each other a blowjob only stopping when they felt they were about to cum.

Ren reached back up and kissed Horo lightly on the lips, allowing himself to be flipped back onto his back. Horo slipped two fingers into Ren's mouth, hearing how he moaned as though he was still sucking his own cock off. Deciding it was wet enough, Horo positioned his finger right at Ren's entrance. He looked at Ren seriously, asking him if he was sure about this. A smile and a chaste kiss from Ren was all he needed as he pushed one digit into the entrance first, wriggling inside his ass. Ren first hiss in pain and tried to relax his body as ordered softly by Horo. When he felt he was ready, Horo slid in the second digit and started pumping both fingers in and out. After a while, Horo seemed to hit Ren's sweet spot and he continued stretching Ren with his finger for a while. Taking his finger out, he positioned his member in front of Ren and looked at him in the eye.

"It make hurt a while in the beginning. Just relax and leave the rest to me. Trust me."

Ren nodded and brace for the pain to come. He yelped out, only to be muffled by Horo's kiss. Ren took in all of Horo's length, waiting a while to have him adjusted. He clamped his muscle around Horo's length signaling he was ready. Horo started pumping in and out Of Ren, starting slowly. But as soon as Horo had it Ren's sweet spot, he quickened his thrust and made it harder upon the request of Ren. He started pumping Ren's length and it wasn't long before they both came, spilling their seeds out. Horo lay on top of Ren, not quite crushing him. They both were panting hard, trying to catch their breath back. Horo pulled out of Ren a little while later, earning a slight whimper from Ren, laying beside Ren hugging his naked form. Ren could feel that his ass would be sore tomorrow morning, but none the less, he was happy he finally had make love with Horo.

"I'm glad we finally make love to each other. You don't know how long I've been thinking of it." Ren said, caressing Horo's cheek lovingly.

Horo grinned back and replied, "And you don't know how crazy you drive me mad each time."

Ren giggled lightly and snuggled into Horo. Horo thinking this was too cute, hugged Ren tighter and nuzzled cheek against cheek.

"Come on, Let's get to the bed to get some sleep."

Horo lifted Ren off the floorboard, taking care of his leg due to his sore ass and carried him over to the bed. He laid him down gently before climbing in himself, pulling the blanket oven them.

"Oyasumi, koibito, aishiteru."

"Wan an, wo de ai ren, wo ai ni."

They soon drifted to sleep.

Over in the other room below Horo's room, lay Yoh and Hao on the bed trying to get some sleep but failed miserably due to the screams from upstairs. Finally unable to take it, Hao kissed Yoh hard on the lips, reaching towards the bedside table for some ropes. Soon, Yoh found him tied up in a bondage position. Another round of screams filled the night.

* * *

I hate the lemon. Totally sucks. Regret totally to include lemon. Should have leave it as lime. I only like the scene of Yoh and Hao. But took me alot of courage to continue this. I kept chicken out. Thank Miako6 and my girl for urging me on to finish this.

9pages plus the Author Notes…

Explanations:

"Zhu ni sheng ri dao mei,

Zhu ni dan gao fa mei!

Zhu ni chu men jian gui,

Zhu ni zhong sheng chan fei!"

Wish you have an unlucky birthday

Wish your cake rots

Wish you meet ghost everytime your outdoors

Wish you to be immobilized forever.

Bad Chocolove, but this was what my friend sang to me on my birthday last year T.T

"Wan an, wo de ai ren, wo ai ni."

Good night, my love, I love you.

Normally ai ren would only be use for someone you love and you had sex with them.

Please review. Flame whatever you want on the lemon part. I hate it myself…

-Mrs Hao


End file.
